marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Razor (Raptor) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Christopher Powell (host), Chase Stein | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth, formerly Shi'ar Empire | Gender = | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 180 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Red | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cybernetic Android | Education = Programmed by the Shi'ar | Origin = Cybernetic Android who is currently hosted by Christopher Powell | PlaceOfBirth = Shi'ar Empire | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Wellinton Alves | First = War of Kings: Ascension #1 | HistoryText = Razor is a sentient Raptor Armor, it was created by the Shi'ar before the rest of the universe had ever heard of Earth and so was never meant to be used by a human. The Amulet crashed landed on Earth by mistake and was discovered by a teenage human Christopher Powell. Using the technology he became the hero known as Darkhawk. He fought crime for years but the strain of the technology began to hurt him. War of Kings One day an alien crashed on Earth and touched the Amulet becoming Armor clad as well. On a trip to space it is explained that the incompatibility was the root of Darkhawk's mental strain, but Talon insisted the Darkhawk could learn to sync up with the armour and overcome this. They journeyed to the Negative Zone, where Talon led the way. A stream of information called the Datasong guided the Fraternity of Raptors, and Talon said eventually Darkhawk would be able to hear it as he could. But Darkhawk's training would have to happen in the field, because the War of Kings between the Shi'ar and the Kree required their attention. In an attempt to steal the Cosmic Control Rod from an insect lord named Catastrophus, Talon pushed Darkhawk to completely sync up with his armour by abandoning himself in battle. Darkhawk was able to call up a heavier configuration of his armor, and with that came access to the secret truth of his armour. Memories and information flooded his mind, and he understood what the Fraternity of Raptors truly was. The Raptors did guide the universe as Talon had said, but they did it by lies, assassinations and other such acts. They were not the heroes he had been led to believe. But there was more than that inside the armor. There was another consciousness as well, and Chris suddenly found his mind overridden by another's. Razor No More The truth was now revealed. Talon was never trying to teach Chris to sync up with the armor. He was trying to awaken the Raptor consciousness inside the armor so it could use Chris as a host body, as Raptors do. Darkhawk was now Razor, and the two Raptors completed this mission, killing Catastrophes and taking the Cosmic Control Rod. Razor was confused by what was going on but followed his fellow Raptor's lead. Razor said he could still feel Chris resisting inside, but that Chris' struggles were diminishing and would eventually be silenced forever. Razor and Talon then presented the Cosmic Control Rod to Blastaar in order to form an alliance with the Negative Zone king. After that, they returned to regular space to get more directly involved in the war between the Shi'ar and the Kree. While Talon met with Emperor Vulcan, Razor infiltrated Chandilar, the throne world of the Shi'ar Empire. It was there that Lilandra was attempting to retake control of the empire. When an attempt was made on her life by pro-Vulcan forces, Razor disguised himself and entered the panic crowd. The chaos allowed him a clear shot, and he assassinated Lilandra. But before making his escape, he was spotted in his true appearance by Marvel Girl. Powell regains control of his body immediately after the shooting and is confused by the chaos around him unaware that he just killed Lilandra. He is then attacked by a grief stricken Gladiator and Havok. Chris now proved to be in rather superb form not only in control of his armor and its many varying abilities such as switching his metallic suit for a carbon-fiber one mid-battle to escape Polaris magnetic based powers but he was also able to evade and counter-attack Korvus and to a degree Havok and Gladiator till the latter had him. He escaped when they were bombarded from above. Talon tried to contact Razor and discovered that Chris had retaken control. Talon tried through the use of the Datasong to allow Razor to reacquire control and seemed successful in doing so. Razor then created a stargate to jump to Talon's location. Upon arriving, however, it turned out that Razor never reacquired control and Chris engaged Talon in a very destructive battle as they tore through a Shi'ar ship. Darkhawk proved again that he was very much in control of himself and his suit's abilities as he engaged Talon once again until he managed to forcibly expel Talon and allow the Skrull Commander H'jke Jeeku to reassert himself. The commander quickly realized that unlike Chris, he could not win the fight against Talon for control. After making Chris swear that he would find and destroy the other amulets, he killed himself by diving into the engine core. Chris, who was now about to be engaged by the Imperial troops, fled with the ship and went on his new path to seek and destroy the amulets. | Powers = * Razor: The Raptor Armor is advanced Shi'ar technology allowing the host numerous superhuman capabilities: **'Superhuman Strength:' He can bench press 2 tons. **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Durability:' Darkhawk is superhumanly durable; he is capable of shrugging off physical impacts, energy blasts, and most artillery fire. **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Armament Conjuration:' The Android can summon weapons from the extra-dimensional expanse from whence they came, or manifest desired munitions from its own body at will. **'Flight:' The retractable glider wings under his arms allow him to glide on air currents. Darkhawk can also fly at speeds that let him fly from New York to California in only a matter of hours. **'Self Repair:' Even major injuries to his Darkhawk body can be repaired by switching back to his human form; his Darkhawk body teleports back to its holding space on the Darkhawk ship in Null Space, where it can be repaired almost instantly. **'Superhuman Vision:' Darkhawk has telescopic and infra-red vision. **'Force Field:' It can utilize a circular wafer-thin force field. **'Concussion Blasts:' He can fire blasts of destructive dark energy from the amulet on his chest. **'Mode Shifting:' Talons can morph their bodies into a host of augmentative forms. Becoming transparent, doubling body armor, projecting greater weaponry, etc. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Razor first appeared in Darkhawk #1, but wasn't seen as a separate entity until War of Kings: Ascension #1. * In the original Darkhawk series the origin of Darkhawk's amulet is different. After the crime lord Dargin Bokk commissioned the creation of five Darkhawk the scientists he recruited rebelled and tried to take the armors. Bokk killed most of them but two of the scientists Byron and Mondu beamed their minds to earth where each merged with another human scientist. Together Byron in the body of Ned Dobbs and Mondu in the body of John Trane created a sixth Darkhawk amulet. This is the amulet Christopher Powell found that transformed him into Darkhawk. Bokk used one of the five original amulets to become Evilhawk. Kistur used one of the amulets to become a Darkhawk as well but was seemingly killed by Charles Little Sky in self defense. Little Sky stole Kistur's armor plating and took the codename Portal but he left the Darkhawk body. The Mahari brothers who had been dragging Kistur's body from star system to star system later merged this Darkhawk body, a second Darkhawk body and Kistur's corpse into the being known as Overhawk. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Raptor Armor Category:Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Shi'ar Technology Category:New Warriors Equipment